


Jealousy

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, ass eating, top jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I don’t kiss people who’ve kissed Donghyuk”. In which Junhoe is a jealous baby about the paper passing incident.





	Jealousy

Junhoe doesn’t realize what’s happened at first. One second they’re passing papers, the next Jinhwan and Donghyuk have thrown themselves on the floor, the former sobbing like a baby. It’s too extreme a reaction for a dropped paper. Junhoe can figure out that they’ve kissed from the way they rub at their lips. He stands with his hands on his hips, but he lets the moment pass quickly, they’ve got a game to win after all. He’ll deal with the sudden sick rush of emotions when he’s not on camera. 

The filming ends and they all escape the room, eager for the break in a long day of filming. Junhoe barely sees Jinhwan, who reaches for him. He keeps walking, not really wanting to talk to the older male at the moment. He’s too busy beating himself up for coming up with the paper passing game in the first place. If it wasn’t for him, Jinhwan wouldn’t have kissed Donghyuk.

He neatly avoids Jinhwan for the rest of the day. When they finally escape back to the peace of the dorms, he shuts himself in his room with loud instructions to let him know when the food arrives. He throws himself onto his bed with a loud huff. 

Five minutes later a small knock sounds at the door. “No,” he says but the door slides open anyway. Jinhwan enters, quietly shutting the door behind him. Junhoe sits up, frowning at Jinhwan, who’s taking tentative steps across the room. 

“What,” Junhoe snaps after tense moments when Jinhwan doesn’t say anything. 

Jinhwan sits on the bed, making a point of pressing his leg up against Junhoe. “I came to see what’s the matter,” he says, voice soft. 

“Nothing’s the matter,” Junhoe says, crossing his arms and looking for all the world like a petulant child. 

“Then why are you pouting?” Jinhwan ask, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I am not pouting,” Junhoe exclaims incredulously. 

Jinhwan laughs at that, just once. He leans in to give Junhoe a kiss but Junhoe turns his head. Jinhwan frowns, grabs Junhoe by the chin and forces him to look at him. 

“Why are you upset?” he asks again. 

Junhoe eyes slide downward, breaking contact. “I don’t kiss people who’ve kissed Donghyuk,” he whines. 

Jinhwan laughs, and this time he doesn’t stop, laughing until he’s clutching his sides. Junhoe just frowns at him. 

“Is that what’s got you acting like this?” Jinhwan asks, reaching up to stroke the side of Junhoe’s face. “Koo Junhoe, are you jealous?” he teases. 

“I’m not jealous,” Junhoe says, pout intensifying. 

Jinhwan leans him, his mouth inches away Junhoe’s jaw. “Let me make it up to you,” he says. “If you won’t kiss me, let me kiss you.”

He presses a soft kiss to Junhoe’s jaw. Junhoe doesn’t encourage him, but he doesn’t push him away either. Jinhwan takes the silent consent and kisses him again. He pushes Junhoe back against the bed and throws a leg over him, straddling his waist. 

Junhoe stares up at him, pout still firmly in place. Jinhwan smirks and leans down, pressing a lingering kiss to Junhoe’s neck. Junhoe makes a small noise as Jinhwan sucks at the expanse of skin there, firm, but careful not to leave marks. Junhoe is still trying to play impassive but his hands twitch by his side, wanting to bury them in Jinhwan’s hair and hold him where it feels good. 

And it feels good right there. Junhoe loses when he lets out a small moan. Jinhwan nips lightly at the spot before laving it with his tongue. He can feel Junhoe starting to come to life underneath him. He sits back up, tugging at Junhoe’s shirt until the other grudgingly oblidges and sits up enough to tug it off. 

Jinhwan pushes him back again and Junhoe goes willingly, baring his chest to Jinhwan. Jinhwan leans down, nips along Junhoe’s collarbones. Junhoe’s adam’s apple bobs and Jinhwan takes a moment to wrap his lips around that too. 

Junhoe makes breathy little noises as Jinhwan kisses down his chest, whines when a mouth wraps around his nipple, teeth tugging at it and tongue soothing the bites. He wants nothing more than to bury his hands in Jinhwan’s hair and pull, but he hasn’t forgiven the other, not yet. 

Jinhwan doesn’t seem to mind though, exploring Junhoe’s chest freely. He knows all the spots that bring whines flowing out of Junhoe’s mouth. He exploits that knowledge now, dipping a tongue in the other belly button and swirling his tongue. Junhoe grunts, and his fingers twitch at that. Jinhwan smirks against tanned skin. 

He continues his course downwards, sliding off the bed and taking Junhoe’s pants with him. He takes a long time nipping at his hip bones that poke out just a bit when he lays like this. It doesn’t matter as much if he leaves marks here, so he does, biting a pretty red mark on Junhoe’s hip. 

He slips his fingers under the waistband of Junhoe’s boxers and lets them snap back against the skin. Junhoe startles and throws a glare in Jinhwan’s direction. Jinhwan just smiles cheekily at him before grabbing the boxers again and pulling them down and off. Junhoe helpfully spreads his legs. 

Jinhwan ignores the area Junhoe most wants him in and instead takes his time kissing up Junhoe’s leg. He starts at the knee, pressing a tender kiss against the soft skin there. The higher he goes, the less gentle his kisses become. Junhoe is hard and panting by the time Jinhwan reaches his inner thigh. He tenses in anticipation but Jinhwan just pulls away and repeats the pattern on Junhoe’s other leg. 

Junhoe is whining at this point, hands fisted in the sheets, and face thrown to the side as his chest heaves. He wants, needs more, but he’s too proud to ask for it. So he takes the torturous pace Jinhwan sets, jumping when Jinhwan nips the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“June, June, June,” he coos, warm breath washing over Junhoe’s hard dick. “My cute little jealous June.” He presses another kiss to the inside of Junhoe’s thigh. “Want me to do something I definitely don’t do for Donghyuk?”

Junhoe doesn’t say anything. 

“I guess that’s a no then,” Jinhwan says, pretending to start to stand up. 

“No!” Junhoe practically shouts. “I mean yes,” he says, quieter this time. 

Jinhwan smirks, proud of himself. “There’s my boy.” He sinks back down and leans in, nuzzling the length of Junhoe’s dick. It punches a noise out of Junhoe. He reaches up with one hand to fondle Junhoe’s balls. 

He finally puts his mouth where Junhoe wants it, licking a broad stripe up his dick. He swirls his tongue around the head, licking up the precome already gathered there. He sucks gently just to hear Junhoe’s moan. He takes Junhoe farther in, releasing his balls to fist Junhoe’s length. 

Junhoe vaguely hears the snap of a cap, but doesn’t have the brain power to care what it is when Jinhwan’s hot little mouth is around him. Until there’s a lubed finger pressing at his hole, and he whines in want. 

Jinhwan doesn’t lose a beat, keeping up the pace as he slowly slides a finger into Junhoe. Junhoe is clutching at his own hair now, torn between pushing up into Jinhwan’s mouth and fucking against his hand. Moments later a second finger slides in with the first and Junhoe is panting, open mouthed as the moans pour out of him. Jinhwan is licking the tip of his cock again as he scissors his fingers inside Junhoe. 

“Jinani,” Junhoe begs, and it’s the first thing he’s said in ages,voice coming out hoarse and needy. 

Jinhwan pulls off momentarily. “I got you baby,” he promises. 

He chances slipping a third finger in, fucking in earnest and Junhoe practically howls with it, humping down against Jinhwan’s hand. Jinhwan takes him down as far as he can. He moans around Junhoe when he feels him shudder. His fingers have found Junhoe’s prostate, and he rubs it firmly.

Junhoe’s muscles contract as he comes without warning. Jinhwan chokes on it slightly, but swallows around Junhoe, taking his load and sucking him dry. He doesn’t take his mouth off Junhoe’s dick until the other is squirming uncomfortably, and even then he tortures him for a moment. 

He pulls away, leaning back on his heels and gives Junhoe a minute to catch his breath. He palms his own hard on through his pants. He catches Junhoe’s eye. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he tells him, grinning when Junhoe’s mouth falls open. “On all fours,” he says and Junhoe scrambles to obey. Jinhwan grabs the lube and follows him, shedding his clothing as he goes. He notes with a laugh he grabbed the strawberry flavored. He slicks himself up and then he’s lining himself up with Junhoe’s hole and pressing in. 

Junhoe whines and Jinhwan’s hands rub soothing circles against his lower back as he continues pushing in. He’s not overly gentle, he knows Junhoe can take it, especially when he’s nice and relaxed from his orgasm. 

Junhoe practically sobs when Jinhwan starts moving, setting a bruising pace, too turned on to be overly gentle. Every thrust has words and moans tumbling out of Junhoe’s mouth. His babbling is nonsensical but Jinhwan finds it endearing.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” he grunts. 

He can tell Junhoe is starting to get aroused again and he thrusts until he hits that spot inside that has Junhoe’s arms giving out so Jinhwan is fucking him into the mattress. Junhoe clenches around him and Jinhwan hisses.

“Yeah baby just like that, you’re so good,” he croons. 

He’s too turned on to last any longer and he cums, slamming one last time into Junhoe, hands holding his hips in a bruising grip. 

He waits until he can breathe again before slowly sliding out. He watches as cum slowly starts to drip from Junhoe’s abused hole. He catches the glob with his finger, pressing it back inside Junhoe. He pushes two fingers in, fucking Junhoe with cum still inside. It’s hot and slick. 

He stretches his fingers and leans in, licking between them. Junhoe keens, reaching down to fist his aching cock. Jinhwan keeps up his ministrations. He runs his tongue along the ring of muscle before diving in. He can taste himself, and he groans, pulling Junhoe back harder against his face, holding him by the hips. He laps around his fingers, which are rubbing against Junhoe’s prostate. 

Junhoe is fisting his cock below him, and comes with a shout, covering his chest in his own come. Jinhwan pulls back and nudges Junhoe until he rolls over. Junhoe complies happily, completely fucked out and tired. Jinhwan leans in, licking the cum off Junhoe’s abs and chest before crawling up the bed and collapsing next to him. 

“You’re a freak,” Junhoe says, but there’s no bite in it. 

Jinhwan rolls into Junhoe’s side, peering up at Junhoe. “Had to prove you’re the only one for me,” he says with a grin. “So have I earned a kiss yet?” 

“Fuck yeah you have,” Junhoe concedes, rolling on his side and pulling Jinhwan closer so he can kiss him properly. 

He figures Jinhwan’s earned a kiss, or ten thousand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is iKON sand Sur’s fault entirely. I planned for this to be fluff but we all know how I am by now. 
> 
> twitter : @noahindaeyo


End file.
